


Stay with Me Tonight

by hao1107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idol-Verse, Kissing, M/M, just pure fluff...sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1107/pseuds/hao1107
Summary: Minghao’s waist injury brings him and Jun closer than either could have imagined.





	Stay with Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Jun and Minghao are speaking Mandarin when alone

Jun is in a great mood when he gets back to the dorm that night. He has just gotten Szechuan hotpot with Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Soonyoung, followed by ice cream for the others’ sakes who couldn’t stand the numbing spice he had grown up eating. Getting his favorite food with his closest members on their rare day off has made the usually happy-go-lucky Jun even more smiley than normal.

However, his smile falters seeing Seungcheol head towards him with a worried expression as soon as he enters the door.

"It’s Minghao…his back…Jeonghan and I tried to take care of him, but he’s been calling for you." Jun doesn’t need any further explanation before grabbing a fresh ice pack from the freezer and running to Minghao’s single room.

* * *

As the only two Chinese members in Seventeen, Jun and Minghao had inevitably been bonded from the start. They share with each other the struggle of learning a new language, adapting to Korean culture, missing their homes and families, passion for dance, and dreams of making it as idols. But besides those, they don’t have much else in common. In terms of their personalities, Jun is cheery, childish, and clingy, while Minghao is more reserved, mature, and serious. Their hobbies are different as well—Jun enjoys finding new restaurants, eating spicy and fried food, playing games on his phone, and napping, while Minghao eats healthy and has many interests including fashion, photography, painting, reading, and drinking wine.

So, it was also inevitable when they started to drift apart after their debut. Jun could often be found chilling in Jihoon’s studio with the rest of ‘96 line, while Minghao would be out shopping or taking pictures of nature with Mingyu, Vernon, and Dino.

Yet something in Jun and Minghao’s bond has persisted despite all their differences. They are very attuned to each other’s facial expressions, moods, and body language, more so than with any other member, though they casually attribute it to training so much in performance unit together when asked. When Jun spots a slight tensing of Minghao’s joints during practice, he would pick up a pack of Salonpas and put the patches on him without a word. When a certain date like his brother’s birthday rolls around when Jun misses home especially much, Minghao would order his favorite Shenzhen-style takeout and watch Chinese romcoms together until they both pass out. And when the pain and burden of their pressure to succeed in a foreign country becomes too much, they would crawl into the same bed and curl into each other for mutual comfort. 

* * *

"Junhui, Junhui, _Junhui_."

Hearing Minghao’s cries, Jun hurriedly closes the door behind him and kneels at his side. "Hao, it’s me."

Minghao slowly opens his eyes. "Junhui, it _hurts_."

Jun’s heart breaks at seeing the obvious pain of the usually strong, tough Minghao, who is now reduced to tears and fetal position."Where?"

"Waist," he mumbles with great effort. "Coups hyung gave me medicine right before he left."

Jun rips open a few patches and gingerly lifts Minghao’s shirt to put them on his back, trying to ignore his flinch at his touch. He then lays the ice pack on top with the same care. "Better for now, Haohao? The medicine will take half an hour to kick in."

Minghao gives a small nod and points the empty space on his bed. Jun turns off the lights, strips off his shirt, and slides under the covers. He hums a lullaby until he hears Minghao’s breathing even out and only then does he let himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

Jun wakes up to weak sunshine making its way between blinds and a warm weight on him. He sees Minghao still in the fetal position of last night but had somehow made his head onto Jun’s chest, and he couldn’t help but smile at it. Then recalling Minghao’s state of unusually intense pain last night rings alarms in his head. Guilt claws at his throat for not noticing and being home earlier. Not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, Jun fumbles his phone off the nightstand to text the only member he could count on being awake right now.

**JunJunJun [07:07]**  
call the doctor  
Hao’s waist  
and tell gyu to make some porridge

**Won-mf-woo [07:08]**  
shit, on it

He sighs in relief and closes his eyes…

* * *

A crisp knock shakes both Chinese boys out of dreamland. "Come in!" Jun stretches and gently shakes the shoulder next to him. "Hao, it’s the doctor."

Minghao blinks the sleep from his eyes and winces as he tried to sit up. Jun stifles the urge to coo at his cuteness as he gently supports Minghao up into a more upright position with a pillow behind his back.

A man in a white coat bustles into the room. "I’m Dr. Cho, and you are Jun and Myungho? Can you tell me what happened?"

Minghao looks shyly at Jun who immediately understands, realizing they had only been speaking Mandarin the entire time. "I’ll translate for him; I think he’s been in too much pain to think about how to speak in Korean," drawing a look of concern from the doctor.

Minghao explains his injury with pauses to let Jun translate. He thinks he injured his waist from b-boying for the last 10 years and now dancing as an idol for the last 3 years, overstraining his muscles with constant practice and performance and no breaks. He had noticed the pain getting worse during the last set of promotions in the summer but hadn’t want to slow the group down when they were doing so well with "Don’t Wanna Cry". He usually could control it with painkillers, ice, and patches, but last night after filming the "Clap" music video and dancing the intense choreography over and over the day before, it became too much to handle. When Minghao finishes, Jun quickly describes what he saw and did last night.

Dr. Cho nods and jots down notes while they talked. "I see. You guys did the right thing calling me; it seems like a serious chronic injury. Myungho, I’m going to do an exam first and then take you to the hospital to get an X-ray to make sure it’s just muscle and nothing else."

Minghao’s eyes squeeze shut but he remains silent as the doctor pokes and prods his waist and makes him try to move for the exam. Jun holds his hand the entire time, never letting go as they continue to the hospital.

* * *

They return in the evening, Minghao completely exhausted and leaning on Jun. Seungcheol and their managers are waiting for them in the living room. Jun gives a weak smile at their worried faces and hands the doctor’s note and paperwork to the performance unit’s manager before helping Minghao into his room and bed. 

As he tucks the blanket around Minghao and turns to leave, he feels a hand grasp his wrist. "Are you not going to stay with me tonight?"

With one glance at Minghao’s scared face, Jun melts. "I just need to tell Coups hyung and the managers what the doctor said and bring you food and medicine. And shower before I come back to bed. I’ll be quick, Haohao. Rest a little first." Minghao lets go and curls back up.

Jun goes to the living room first and reports briefly, "Minghao’s going to be fine but needs to rest to get better. Doctor said to take a break from schedules for a month at least. It’s a chronic waist injury, so he can’t even sit or stand for very long. We picked up his painkillers and muscle relaxants from the pharmacy, and he will need physical therapy."

Seungcheol’s face relaxes a hair at the knowledge that Minghao will be ok and there's a plan. "Thanks for handling everything, Junnie." The managers simply reply they’ll handle the higher ups and physical therapist. 

After showering, heating up the porridge, and grabbing some of his clothes from his room, Jun can finally return to Minghao’s room. "Haohao, eat a little and take your medicine."

"Then sleep?" Minghao looked up with his signature puppy eyes, gaze flickering to the clothes in Jun’s hand so quick Jun swears he’s imagining it. 

_He could just look at me normally, and I’d do anything for him._ "Then we’ll sleep."

When they are getting comfortable in bed, Minghao suddenly breaks the silence with a quiet "It’s not your fault, Jun ge. I tried to hide it from you." Jun is startled by Minghao’s ability to read him even while in intense pain. "Okay but don't hide anything from me anymore. I care about you, you know? Night, Haohao."

* * *

As Minghao grows stronger each day with physical therapy, Jun dreads the day that Minghao will kick him out of his bed. Of course, he is relieved that his member and friend is getting better. But while his concern about Minghao’s injury gradually fades away, his heartbeat races faster and he stays awake longer at night lying next to his crush of 2 years.

 _I am so screwed._ Jun stares up at the ceiling in the dark. He knows Minghao normally hates skinship and has only needed his company when he is not feeling well.

So selfishly, silently, Jun tries to save every detail of their closeness for his imagination when he will sleep alone. From the slight dip in the bed from Minghao’s slim frame, to his body heat, to his habit of using many blankets, to his quiet snores, to his peaceful expression lit by the fairy lights he leaves on…

To how Minghao has grown comfortable with Jun’s touch over the past month. At the beginning, they would start the night with about a foot in between them, but somehow, Minghao’s head would always make its way onto Jun’s chest by morning. After a few days, Jun with a sudden burst of bravery pulled Minghao toward him first. Minghao didn’t scoot away and instead fell asleep like that, to the other’s shock. And every night since, Minghao lays his head on Jun’s chest like he belongs there, while Jun prays that he doesn’t hear his heart working overtime.

Tentatively, he wraps an arm around the sleeping boy. _This is wrong._ But he is too weak to resist the urge to pretend Minghao could be his in these moments.

"Junnie ge?"

_Fucking hell._

Jun immediately shuts his eyes and lets his arm fall naturally as if he were moving around in his sleep. He feels Minghao lift his head and stay up for a little, probably confused, before he returns to his position and sighs. Jun holds back his own sigh, for fear of waking Minghao again. 

* * *

Something is different tonight, Jun knows.

He had sensed that Minghao is tense as soon as he entered the room. Instead of chatting about their days briefly and getting into their usual sleeping positions, Minghao turns on his side to face Jun once the lights are off.

"Jun ge, you seem tired lately," Minghao murmurs, ghosting his fingers across Jun’s noticeable eye bags. Jun feels his heart claw itself of its chest at Minghao’s tentative touch, longing for more.

"Just the comeback schedule, you know," Jun lies. "It’s almost over though, and I’m glad. It’s been weird dancing without you." _But I’m not glad to have to leave you._

Minghao does not appear satisfied with his answer, his fingers still on Jun’s face. "Junhui, don’t underestimate how well I know you. I’ve noticed you haven’t slept well for the last week at least. Does it bother you to share a bed with me? Can you rest better in your own room? I’m getting better now, and I appreciate how much you’ve done for me…"

He’s nervous, scared maybe, Jun notices. Minghao rarely rambles. _But why?_ He squashes down hope for the reason he wants to hear, but he needs to know at least.

Heart pounding, Jun lays his hand on top of Minghao’s hand to fully cup his cheek and whispers, "Do you want me to stay?"

"If I asked you to, would you?"

It only it takes a light tug on the hand he’s already gripping for Jun to press their lips together. Minghao is frozen, but Jun doesn’t want to waste what may be his only chance.

He laces their fingers together and reaches his free hand to tangle in the base of Minghao’s growing long black hair. He moves slowly across Minghao’s mouth, deepening the kiss. The softness, texture, taste, and heat of _his_ mouth are overwhelming. Lost in a haze, Jun desperately chases after them to burn these feelings into his memory.

A hand on his waist drags him back to reality. _You just kissed your friend, Junhui. Your friend who didn’t kiss you back._. Jun jolts backward out of their embrace and rolls off the bed. "I’m sorry, Hao. I’m so so sorry. I’ll just leave…"

He blinks at the lights suddenly being turned on. Minghao is staring at him with a hand on the lamp switch and an unreadable expression. "I don’t want you to leave." Jun pulls himself back up to the bed, shaking with guilt and confusion. "Not when it took us so long to get here."

A hand on his cheek again. Jun leans into it. _Nothing to lose this time. You’ve already fucked up everything._ "Do you really want to stay?"

Jun can’t bring himself to meet Minghao’s eyes when he replies earnestly,"More than anything. I couldn’t sleep at night worrying about when you would kick me out."

That seems to be the answer Minghao is looking for because the lights are back off, and they’re kissing again, both ready this time. Minghao's hands on his cheek and neck, Jun's hands in his hair and on his waist.

After an eternity of gently exploring each other’s mouths, they are finally willing to break away. Minghao buries his face in Jun’s chest and murmurs,"You are the bright side to my injury, Junnie. I didn’t know how to get closer to you before, but I've always wanted to." Jun isn't afraid this time and instead hopes that Minghao can hear his heart beating with love.

With one last peck, Jun whispers the three words he had kept to himself for so long against Minghao’s lips and feels his smile. They fall asleep with all limbs tangled—soon to be their new sleeping position.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Minghao is sitting at his desk, admiring the changes to his—no, _their_ —room, still in disbelief. His desk, once neatly organized, now is littered with sticky notes written in Chinese, the occasional one with a cat cartoon; a binder filled with take-out restaurants’ information and personal ratings is new addition to his bookshelf; a second small closet stands next to his, overflowing with large fluffy sweaters and track pants; and finally, among the fairy lights, polaroids and photos of Jun and him together decorate the wall facing their bed.

He turns to his computer and clicks on a YouTube video. It’s a fancam at an award show that captured Jun checking on his back after their performance. He can’t help a silly grin as he watches Jun pull him into his arms and carefully pat his lower waist before playing it off since they were in public. His boyfriend is so caring, and any reminder of how they got together still makes Minghao’s heart flutter.

"You are the ultimate closet Junhao shipper, aren’t you?" A voice at his ear makes him jump, and he turns to smack a giggling Jun.

"Shut it, you took forever in the shower. Let’s sleep!" Minghao shuts his laptop and tugs Jun towards their bed where they fall into their usual position.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! This is my first work on AO3, so feedback is appreciated. :) 
> 
> More stories to come...I am Junhao trash. -k


End file.
